


Похвалы

by djovisse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, What Have I Done, mostly comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djovisse/pseuds/djovisse
Summary: Криденса спасают от Гриндевальда, он учится магии и влюбляется в Персиваля Грейвза - и все это за две тысячи слов.+ сайд-стори про зелья (обновлено 20.03.17)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мне просто нужно было что-то флаффное. В смысле, ОЧЕНЬ флаффное.  
> Поэтому вот.

Грейвз щедр на похвалы.

Это удивляет.

На работе он в основном молчит и часто хмурится — но Криденс провел в МАКУСА достаточно времени, чтобы убедиться в том, что это неспроста. 

Государственные машины неторопливы, а когда дело касается магического сообщества – неторопливы вдвойне. Кому-то это нравится – пожилым джентльменам в туго обтягивающих животы жилетах, дамам с коротко стрижеными завитыми волосами – немного седыми у корней, приверженцев традиций. Они неторопливо разгуливают по зданию, так же неторопливо подписывают бумаги – хотя, стоит признать, взгляды у них цепкие.

Когда бережешь свои традиции, нужно точно знать, от чего ты их бережешь.

Молодежь в МАКУСА опознать легко, даже со спины – стоя, они перекатываются с носков на пятки, мнут в руках шляпы, нервно перебирают волосы, оглядываются по сторонам. Хочется добавить – как напряженные собаки, готовые в любой момент сорваться по следу.

Еще бы, с таким начальством.

Подписывают бумаги они неторопливо, это верно, только вот требуют их незамедлительно. Желательно – еще за час до того, как их подпишет кто-то другой. Опоздание на две минуты – уже повод для угроз перевода в другой отдел.

Криденс рад, что он не работает в МАКУСА.

Он вообще пока не работает – почти весь год пропадает в Ильверморни, на «частных курсах» - слишком взрослый для того, чтобы учиться с детьми, но учиться надо. Криденсу нравится – школа довольно старая, но выглядит почти новой; прямые светлые коридоры, башенки, лужайки, две библиотеки – одна для студентов, вторая – для преподавателей, своя комната. Его называют аспирантом – для конспирации, говорит Грейвз и тихо посмеивается. 

Криденс почти готов сдать экзамен для седьмого курса – в некоторых предметах он чуть отстает, в некоторых – наоборот, почти на голову выше остальных студентов. Профессор Стюарт приглашает его и в самом деле остаться аспирантом, написать научную работу, может быть, книгу. 

По прорицаниям.

Этот предмет, на всеобщее удивление, дается ему лучше всех; Криденсу почти не были нужны инструменты даже в самом начале обучения, а теперь он и вовсе может обходиться без них. 

Криденс не отказывает профессору, но и не говорит «да». По правде говоря, он почти согласен, только вот хочется урвать себе побольше отдыха, чем два месяца летних каникул и пару недель праздничных выходных, когда он возвращается – в Нью-Йорк – домой.

Как-то незаметно он стал называть дом Грейвза своим домом.

Поначалу ему предоставили квартиру – от МАКУСА, конечно; небольшая, но чистая, впрочем, к другому Криденс и не привык. Было странно жить одному, вставать, когда захочется, ложиться, когда захочется – только приходить в МАКУСА в нужное время для очередной проверки и не колдовать без чужого надзора.  
Надзирать – словно он был преступником (хотя, конечно, многие думали именно так) – над ним поставили аврора Нильса. Сперва. Не учли – кто мог учесть – что внутри Криденса все еще сидит обскур.

Не так-то просто выбросить из головы долгие годы подавления природной магии. Даже когда оказываешься там, где магия – это нормально и естественно.  
Нильс был – не новичком, разумеется, но опыта у него явно недоставало. Он был нетерпелив, быстро раздражался, а когда выходил из себя – повышал голос и иногда замахивался.

Это сбивало Криденса; непривычный к магии, он и без этого не мог нормально сосредоточиться, а стоило Нильсу занести руку или просто сделать излишне широкий жест, как его окатывало страхом, он дергался, и заклинание рассеивалось. В лучшем случае. Иногда срабатывало не так. После нескольких таких бесплодных попыток Нильс вставал, надевал шляпу и, повесив пальто на сгиб локтя, уходил, приказывая заняться лучше теорией.

Криденс послушно читал – по правде говоря, читать было интереснее, чем пытаться сделать что-то, что упорно не получалось, но на практических занятиях это не помогало.

Он пил зелья, выписанные доктором – от них становилось чуть лучше, тревожность уходила, и он стал нормально спать, только вот вместо этого движения становились медленнее и плавнее, и иногда было сложно нормально сосредоточиться. «Это пройдет, милый», говорила ему доктор Джейн, «Лучше поговори со мной еще».

После этих сеансов в больнице Криденсу становилось легче, словно с каждым проговариваемым словом, с каждым жестом, с каждым взглядом из него уходило что-то, что он не мог четко обозначить. Что-то темное, липкое.

Нильс продолжал приходить, Криденс продолжал пить зелья и пытаться сотворить нормальное заклинание, и однажды у него почти получилось. «Люмос», простейшие чары, которые может сотворить даже студент-первогодок – тусклый огонек зажегся на кончике палочки. Нильс тогда хлопнул в ладоши – неожиданно громко – и сказал, усталым голосом, «Можешь ведь, когда захочешь. А то я уже начал думать, что ты и впрямь сквиб».

Что произошло дальше, Криденс узнал позже. Из чужих уст.

Лежа на кровати в больнице, он смотрел в белый потолок с узорами и слушал приглушенные голоса. Кто-то сказал «Вон», и «Еще раз – и я вас уволю»; потом низкий голос доктора Стоун приказал всем выметаться и не мешать пациенту.

Персиваль Грейвз пришел к нему через два дня. Криденс уже знал, что тогда был не настоящий Грейвз, что настоящего Грейвза он не знал вовсе – только преступника, который носил его лицо. (Когда Криденсу сказали об этом в первый раз, он подумал, что «носил лицо» было вовсе не метафорой; от волшебников, стирающим людям память, всего можно было ожидать.) Криденс знал – и все равно отшатнулся, но остался стоять. Даже сумел посмотреть в лицо.

Настоящий Персиваль Грейвз отличался от подделки так же, как породистая кошка отличается от дворовой. Все было почти таким же, только… спокойнее. Скупее жесты, мягче лицо, тише голос. Было видно, что он устал – под глазами залегли тени, губы поджаты.

Он извиняется. Говорит короткими фразами, сложив руки перед собой, время от времени поглаживает мизинцем костяшки пальцев. Смотрит в лицо Криденсу, но часто отводит взгляд.

Сначала он приносит официальные извинения. За то, что к Криденсу был приставлен некомпетентный человек. За то, что его поведение повлекло подобные последствия.

(Последствия – это выплеск стихийной, еще не улегшейся окончательно, магии Криденса, в результате которого пострадало несколько домов – но никто из людей. Даже Нильс.)

Затем извиняется лично. Криденс сперва не может понять, за что – если настоящего Грейвза он не знал, но тот продолжает, и Криденс… Криденс чувствует себя так, словно нырнул в ледяную воду. С размаха.

Грейвз говорит, что приходил в приют Мэри Лу Бэрбоун вместе с новичками – проверить детей на способности к магии и заодно показать молодым основы работы. И ничего не нашел. В приюте были следы магии, но слабые, и он принял их за остатки чар забвения, которыми в последнее время приходилось пользоваться особо часто, так что клочки этого заклинания попадались по всему городу, зачастую – в самых неожиданных местах. Грейвз говорит, что если бы он не проглядел тогда Криденса, то все могло бы быть иначе.

Криденс прячет лицо, не отвечая, и Грейвз продолжает.

Спрашивает, не будет ли Криденс против, если Грейвз будет наблюдать за его… практическими занятиями – так он говорит. Что поймет, если Криденс откажется; что, когда (уже когда, не если) Криденс откажется, он сможет выбрать себе любого ментора из предложенных.

На этом моменте Криденс поднимает лицо и, наверное, у него странное выражение, потому что Грейвз замолкает.

— Зачем мне нужен ментор? – он должен был задать этот вопрос еще тогда, в первый раз, когда к нему приставили Нильса, но тогда ему было и без того неуютно в темной комнате, полной незнакомых людей.

— Магия внутри тебя… нестабильна. Тебе сообщили о возможных последствиях. Они легко устранимы, но это дело не следует пускать на самотек.

Это звучит логично. Более чем. Криденс вспоминает заголовки газет, статьи – «Дом на Флит-стрит разрушен» – это новая, «Обширные разрушения в Нью-Йорке», «Обскур обнаружен впервые за двести лет» – старые. Только вот… что может удержать такую силу, если она вырвется снова?

— А если магия снова… вырвется?

— Я смогу, – отвечает Грейвз, и Криденс ему верит. Возможно, напрасно. – Сможет миссис Данглби, мой заместитель. 

Он замолкает, и Криденс понимает, что это… все? Только два человека?

— Вы сказали, что я могу выбрать другого ментора.

— Ты можешь. Если что-то пойдет не так, он сообщит об этом мне, как можно быстрее. Я отреагирую незамедлительно.

Это звучит соблазнительно. Отказаться и не видеть этого лица – такого же, но все же немного другого. Как меняет человека мимика, подумать только.   
Но Криденс все-таки соглашается. Словно прыгает с разбега в озеро – может быть, глубокая вода, может быть, каменное дно.

Как показывает время, это оказывается вода.

Грейвз отличается от Нильса. Не торопит, не раздражается – а если и раздражается, то ничем этого не показывает, не ходит вокруг, направляя руки и мешая. Сидит на стуле у стены, заложив ногу на ногу и задумчиво обводя колено пальцами, и иногда говорит – «Чуть ниже», «Чуть правее», «Ударение на предпоследний слог». И хвалит – часто.

Криденс знает, что похвала действует на него очень сильно, но не думает, что настолько. С каждым словом – «молодец», «именно так», «у тебя хорошо получается», даже простое «продолжай» – его щеки краснеют все больше. Заклинания удаются все лучше.

Через несколько месяцев – тренировок, чтения; иногда они с Грейвзом просто сидят на кухне, пьют сливовое пиво, разговаривают (Криденс в основном слушает, о прошлом он рассказывает доктору Джейн, и после этого говорить о нем не хочется, но Грейвзу, очевидно, хочется выговориться, он говорит, что Тина опять чуть не провалила все дело, но потом все спасла, что почтовые крысы опять передрались и разорвали важный отчет и его пришлось составлять заново, что новички иногда больше похожи на ослов, чем на людей – и он не имеет ввиду уши); через несколько месяцев наступает август.

Грейвз говорит об Ильверморни. Предлагает уехать туда; рассказывает о «прикрытии». Словно все уже готово, и от Криденса нужно только его согласие (и это действительно так). Только вот Криденсу не хочется уезжать.

На кухне висят новые шторы, которые помогла выбрать Саманта, медсестра в больнице, девушка чуть младше Криденса – с целой оравой младших братьев, которые радостно скакали вокруг, больше мешая, чем помогая; Криденс купил кружки, подставку для чайника, новое постельное белье и маленькую картину, которую повесил в коридоре – пейзаж, мостик у пруда, в котором кто-то плавает, иногда высовывая над водой кончик плавника. Квартира только начинает становиться уютной, и тут ему сообщают, что ее придется бросить.

Если он согласится.

Криденс хочет отказаться, но вспоминает то радостное чувство, когда у него получается новое заклинание. Когда с каждым взмахом палочки что-то внутри него словно выпрямляется и немного звенит. 

И он соглашается.

Грейвз провожает его до нужного места и, стоя там и ожидая намеченного времени, они молчат. Когда до трех часов дня остается две минуты, Грейвз вдруг спрашивает, может ли он обнять Криденса.

Ощущение теплых рук на плечах и чужого тела рядом не проходит до конца дня.

Криденс прилежно учится; преподаватели, должно быть, привыкли к студентам, которые все время что-то делают не так, поэтому здесь намного легче, чем когда рядом с ним был Нильс. Но Криденсу не хватает Грейвза – осторожных движений, взглядов, теплых слов, которыми он щедро осыпает его.

По ночам, лежа в своей кровати в новой – отдельной – комнате в башне Вагар, Криденс убирает руки под одеяло и сжимает свой член, представляя руки Грейвза за своей кожи и его шепот; он кончает, закусывая край подушки, и ему очень неловко отвечать на письмо, которое приходит следующим утром (спустя месяц, как он в Ильверморни). Грейвз извиняется – снова – за то, что беспокоит Криденса своим письмом (конечно, не беспокоит – во всяком случае, не в том смысле, который сам Грейвз вкладывает в свои слова), и просит написать ответ. Если Криденс хочет.

Криденс отвечает. Он впервые пишет кому-то письмо, и оно получается немного наивным и неловким. Отправляя его с совой (Криденсу приходится подняться в Северную башню, которая находится на противоположной стороне школы, но это того стоит), Криденс думает, не написать ли доктору Джейн. Или Саманте. Или даже Нильсу.

Через неделю он получает несколько писем – от Грейвза, Тины (внутри – вложенное письмо от Ньюта), Саманты; золотистая сипуха роняет на стол перед ним что-то тяжелое в бумажной обертке; это оказывается книга Ньюта – «Фантастические звери и как их найти», с автографом.

Так продолжается почти до Рождества, когда Грейвз приглашает – в изысканных путанных выражениях – Криденса к себе домой. Дрожащей рукой он выводит ответ – «да».

МАКУСА продолжает начислять ему деньги – небольшое пособие, которого Криденсу более чем хватает, и на них он покупает свой первый в жизни подарок. Он боится, что Грейвзу не понравится, и дарит его с замиранием сердца – дурацкий штамп, но Криденс не может подобрать других слов. 

Грейвз дарит ему большую коробку – книги, сладости, на самом дне – подтяжки, несколько пар. 

Около полуночи они сидят на диване перед камином, за окном падает снег, Криденсу хочется спать и он роняет голову на чужое плечо. Засыпая, он чувствует, как Грейвз его обнимает.

Все это тянется, тянется, тянется – пасхальные праздники, лето, снова осень, множество писем, неловкие объятия, неловкие слова, первые поцелуи – под омелой, на третье Рождество; постепенно они заходят дальше.

Поначалу не снимают одежду, словно боятся, что их кто-то заметит, но кто может заметить их в доме Грейвза, в его спальне? Грейвз гладит его член, сжимает, проводит рукой по животу, целует шею – и все это время не перестает говорить Криденсу, какой он – хороший, замечательный, все делает именно так, как надо, – и еще много слов, от которых Криденсу становится еще жарче и он кончает, цепляясь пальцами за плечи Грейвза и тяжело дыша. Приходя в себя, он краем глаза видит, как Грейвз доводит себя до конца сам, и это почему-то неприятно цепляет.

В следующий раз он тянется первым, расстегивает чужую рубашку, стягивает с плеч пиджак, обхватывает ладонью чужой горячий член; Грейвз вздыхает над его плечом и снова – говорит, шепчет, затем – помогает рукой, под конец они двигаются одновременно, потираясь членами друг о друга.

Даже когда Грейвз молчит – не может говорить – он все равно выражает свое восхищение (признательность? благодарность? Криденс боится произнести, даже мысленно, третье слово – любовь?) – жестами, всем телом. И, разумеется, начинает говорить, едва собрав дыхание. 

Это касается не только постели. Любых повседневных вещей, словно все в Криденсе Грейвзу нравится. Это кажется невероятным, но Криденс не находит в себе сил подумать об обратном – слишком хорошо. 

На пятое Рождество Грейвз, обнимая (снова под омелой) шепчет ему на ухо о том, что он любит Криденса. Обнимая его, Криденс почти плачет – сам не зная, почему.

Признается в ответ.

Тогда они впервые заходят дальше – до самого конца. Криденс лежит на спине, одной рукой вцепившись в подушку, второй – придерживая Грейвза за голову, растрепав безупречную прическу, отчего выбившиеся пряди щекочут ему внутреннюю сторону бедер, когда Грейвз ласкает его член. 

Грейвз отстраняется, ищет по кровати баночку, которую они оба уронили, споткнувшись о край ковра. Находит, смазывает пальцами; у Криденса учащается дыхание – хотя казалось, куда еще? Грейвз снова говорит – рассказывает, что будет делать и как это будет приятно; пальцы немного холодные, и растянутый проход немного тянет, но это и в самом деле приятно, особенно когда Грейвз чуть поворачивает запястье. Не до темноты в глазах, но очень, очень хорошо, и с каждым движением Криденсу становится все лучше. Он напрягает бедра, кусает губы; ладони влажные и скользят – по ткани, по коже, и Криденс почти царапается, пытаясь удержаться на месте.

Когда Грейвз убирает пальцы, Криденс едва не скулит; открывает глаза – Грейвз нависает сверху, тяжело дышит; слова даются ему с трудом. Криденс обхватывает его за шею и целует, чувствуя, как в него проникает чужой член; растяжение еще сильнее, чем от пальцев, но это совсем не больно, и стонать Криденсу хочется вовсе не потому, что ему неприятно. 

Утром Криденс просыпается, обнимая Грейвза за талию и закинув на него ногу; Грейвз лежит на животе, на спине у него – следы от царапин. Вставать немного неудобно, и, бреясь, Криденс скрещивает ноги.

Жизнь прекрасна.


	2. Зелья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криденса преследуют неудачи с зельями и он просит Персиваля помочь.  
> (Где-то в районе их третьего совместного Рождества.)

Хуже всего Криденсу удаются зелья.

 

Это обидно — он все делает как надо, в точности по рецепту, указанному в книге, перемешивает, пока жидкость не становится нужного цвета, но результат все равно удручает. Он допоздна засиживается в библиотеке, перечитывая книги в поисках ответа; в конце концов он решает, что ответа нет, а зелья — просто не его предмет.

 

После очередной неудачной попытки сварить Эйфорийный эликсир — под конец зелье приняло неприятный бурый цвет и пахло мокрыми носками — Криденс едва не опрокидывает от злости котел. Вместо этого он, сжав зубы, очищает его заклинанием, которое за последние два года уже выучил, должно быть, лучше всех остальных.

 

Близятся пасхальные каникулы — блаженная неделя отдыха.

 

В последнем письме, пришедшем несколько дней назад, Персиваль снова приглашает его к себе; это, по сути своей, уже пустая формальность, Криденс приехал бы и так, потому что ему хочется, а Персиваль его ждет. 

 

Он медлит с ответом, но вовсе не потому, что ему не о чем рассказать — скорее наоборот. Список событий, произошедших за последний месяц, довольно большой, даже если не включать в него все неудачи с зельями — а с ними и подавно. Криденсу хочется уместить все это на двух… хорошо, трех листах бумаги — поэтому он, кусая в задумчивости карандаш, берет недописанное письмо с собой на завтрак.

 

Он сидит вместе со студентами — чаще всего с факультета Пакваджи, но иногда, когда мест не хватает, пересаживается за соседний стол. 

 

Сегодня свободных мест довольно много — близится весенний сезон чемпионата по кводпоту, и члены команд вместе с неравнодушными болельщиками приходят на завтрак раньше всех и убегают на тренировки, едва успев перекусить. Криденсу кводпот не нравится — слишком высоко и слишком быстро, и при взгляде на игроков, парящих в небе и перебрасывающих друг другу мяч у него кружится голова.

 

— Ты сегодня поздно, — отмечает Эмили, чуть отодвигаясь, чтобы дать ему место. — Опять зелья?

 

Эмили учится на последнем курсе и раздумывает остаться в Ильверморни еще на год — на практику у школьного врача. Криденс познакомился с ней на вторую неделю после приезда в школу — в медпункте, куда он заглянул в поисках одного из преподавателей, а в результате едва не сломал ногу, столкнувшись в дверях с чем-то, больше напоминавшем цветастый вихрь, чем девушку. С тех пор Эмили, кажется, стала еще более неуклюжей — и постоянно шутит, что так проще отрабатывать лечебные заклинания — не надо ждать, когда кто-то свалится с лестницы.

 

Криденс кивает, наполняя тарелку — он уже успел проголодаться, а до обеда не так уж и мало времени.

 

— О, что это у тебя?

 

Эмили, нисколько не стесняясь, выхватывает у него письмо.

 

Криденс, уже успевший откусить от тоста, тянется к ней, но Эмили отводит руку назад и в сторону.

 

— “Дорогой Персиваль…” Тебе не кажется, что это слишком официально?

 

— Нет, не кажется. Отдай.

 

— “Здоровье у меня не очень — то руки ломит, то нос отваливается. А на днях я линять начал…” — Эмили откровенно дурачится, совершенно не заглядывая в письмо, и сердиться на нее никак не получается.

 

Смеясь, Криденс забирает у нее листок, засовывает в карман мантии.

 

— П’чему б’ т’б н’ п‘п’псть нг’ п’щи? — Эмили засовывает в рот, кажется, сразу весь кусок пирога, и понять ее можно с трудом. Она сглатывает, словно не жуя, и повторяет: — Почему бы тебе не попросить у него помощи? У Перси?

 

Она не знает, конечно, кто такой Персиваль — это имя, к счастью, не настолько редкое, и Криденс говорит ей (и всем остальным) — он мой крестный, живет в Лансинге, приютил меня после смерти матери. Правду знают только директор и преподаватели — что он никакой не Денс Мэзер, не практикант и не обучался все это время на дому; что у него до сих пор бывают проблемы с контролем над магией, и что Персиваль (Грейвз) ему вовсе не крестный.

 

Криденс пожимает плечами.

 

Действительно, почему бы и нет.

 

*

Пасхальные каникулы — довольно спокойное время — все разъезжаются кто куда — к родителям, к родственникам, к друзьям; праздновать лучше на природе, вдали от города и не-магов, так что работы у аврората заметно уменьшается. Персиваль возвращается домой после полудня, налегке и говорит, что оставил вместо себя заместителя. Он выглядит уставшим, и Криденс разминает ему плечи и потом, сидя на диване, они болтают о пустяках — мелких школьных хулиганах, розарии под окнами Южной башни, таком же пышном, как и почти двадцать пять лет назад, о новой музыке, о совах.

 

— После обеда, — говорит Персиваль, проводя носом по плечу Криденса, — займемся зельями.

 

Обед проходит быстро — Криденс помогает готовить, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как подчиняются взмаху палочки ингредиенты — бобы, листья салата, мелко порезанное мясо. Едят они здесь же, на небольшой светлой кухне, и Криденс болтает ногой в шерстяном носке — полы здесь теплые, и постоянно ходить в обуви нет никакого смысла.

 

После обеда Персиваль переругивается через камин со своим заместителем, стоя на четвереньках, и Криденс, расставляющий на столе ингредиенты, делал вид, что вовсе не смотрит — ни на спину, ни на плечи, ни на бедра… ни на все остальное.

 

— Наконец-то, — говорит Персиваль, вставая и отряхивая колени. И добавляет, со стоном потирая поясницу: — Нам бы пригодился тот… лефон, о котором ты говорил.

 

— Телефон, — поправляет Криденс.

 

— Да. Жаль, что не получится.

 

— Слишком много магии?

 

— Слишком много консерваторов.

 

— О.

 

Персиваль закатывает рукава — сегодня он в одной рубашке и брюках, и Криденс тоже. У них есть перчатки из драконьей кожи, и фартуки тоже, но они, надеется он, вряд ли понадобятся сегодня.

 

— С чем именно у тебя проблемы? — спрашивает Персиваль, рассеянно постукивая пальцами по краю котла.

 

— Со всем, — честно признается Криденс. — Ничего не получается.

 

— Но ты ведь сдавал экзамены, и неплохо.

 

— Только теорию, — Криденс потирает шею. — Мисс Бораго говорит, что это нормально, но мне…

 

Он замолкает и не знает как сказать — что ему хочется быть успешным  _ во всем _ , что заниматься только теорией без практики кажется ему кощунством, а в магическом мире, частью которого он стал, на самом деле, не так уж и давно — что такое три года, в конце концов? — хочется испробовать все.

 

В том числе и зелья.

 

— Мне надоело, — наконец говорит он, — что у меня ничего не получается. Я делаю все по рецепту, но…

 

Он замолкает и поджимает губы.

 

— Хорошо, — Персиваль зажигает огонь под котлом, взмахнув палочкой. — Начинай, а я посмотрю.

 

Криденс делает все  _ в точности _ по рецепту, но результат… удручает.

 

— Да, — задумчиво произносит Персиваль, поглаживая себя по нижней губе. — Вижу.

 

— И что я делаю не так?

 

— Ты все делаешь как надо. Это-то и удивительно. — И, нахмурившись, продолжает: — Дай я попробую. Смотри.

 

Через полчаса Криденс смотрит — на жидкость, назвать которую желтой не смог бы и самый отъявленный лжец.

 

— Ого, — говорит Персиваль, с озадаченным выражением лица принюхиваясь к зелью. — А пахнет приятно.

 

И правда — зелье пахнет свежей выпечкой и Персиваль, немного подумав, зачерпывает его ложкой и осторожно делает глоток. Тут же давится кашлем; Криденс, одной рукой осторожно похлопывая его по спине, взмахивает своей палочкой:  _ Evanesco. _

 

Они тщательно осматривают котел, ингредиенты, инструменты — на случай, если кто-то их зачаровал или как-то испортил, но с ними все в порядке.

 

— Может, я проклят? — удрученно спрашивает Криденс. Версия «зелья — просто не мой предмет», кажется, тает как дым.

 

Персиваль делает сложный жест палочкой — молча — и выглядит озадаченным.

 

— Странно… Стой на месте.

 

Он обходит Криденса, снова взмахивая палочкой; встает напротив.

 

— На тебе что-нибудь есть? Какой-нибудь амулет, я имею в виду. Может, что-нибудь завалялось в карманах?

 

Криденс, чувствуя, как краска заливает щеки, тянет за простой черный шнурок на шее.

 

— Это просто безделушка. Я не думал…

 

Его “амулет” — простая серебряная пятиконечная звезда — оказывается, тем не менее, действительно безделушкой, и он прячет ее под рубашку.

 

Наконец, когда Криденс уже отчаялся, они находят источник проблемы — маленькую пуговицу, завалившуюся за подкладку в кармане брюк. На пуговице лежит сглаз — самый простой, но, как оказалось, на удивление эффективный.

 

— Кто мог подложить ее? — спрашивает Персиваль, рассматривая избавленную от чар пуговицу.

 

Криденс не знает — никто до сих пор не проявлял к нему особой враждебности — во всяком случае, думает он, не настолько, чтобы пытаться его сглазить.

 

— Попробуй снова, — говорит Персиваль, засовывая пуговицу себе в карман. — Должно получиться.

 

Криденс добавляет в воду сушеную смоковницу и иглы дикобраза, помешивает, добавляет бобы и полынь, снова перемешивает, и с удивлением наблюдает, как цвет зелья меняется на желтый, а над котлом повисает маленькая радуга.

 

— Замечательно, — говорит Персиваль. — Ты просто молодец.

 

Зелье они разливают по колбам — оно может храниться долго и кто знает, когда может понадобиться.

 

Когда Криденс тянется убрать котел, Персиваль его останавливает.

 

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сварить что-нибудь еще? Например, Веритасерум?

 

Это зелье не входит в список тех, что изучаются в школе, более того — оно запрещено к использованию без лицензии и Криденс подозревает, что и варить его без лицензии нельзя — и все это он говорит вслух.

 

На лице Персиваля читается сожаление.

 

— Тогда, может, ты просто постоишь рядом? — и на недоуменный взгляд Криденса он признается, что ненавидит варить зелья — это ужасно скучно.

 

Криденсу кажется, что скучного в этом мало, но, в конце концов, люди ведь разные.

 

Персиваль уходит в свой кабинет и возвращается со множеством мелких мешочков с ингредиентами.

 

— Сначала, — говорит он, — воду нужно довести до кипения…

 

Криденс внимательно смотрит и старается запомнить с первого раза: листья сальвии дивинорум, сок хеймии, перемешивать, пока не станет оранжевым. По просьбе он подает сушеные корни белладонны и они с Персивалем сталкиваются ладонями; тянется за толчеными цветками дикого чеснока и прижимается бедром к чужому бедру. Когда Персиваль перемешивает зелье, принявшее бледно-желтый цвет, они с Криденсом стоят бок о бок, совсем близко. 

 

— Теперь, — говорит Персиваль слишком спокойным голосом, — нужно добавить коготь грифона.

 

Он отступает в сторону, мешая зелье, и просит:

 

— Воду из Леты… Да, спасибо. Теперь, — он убавляет огонь взмахом палочки. — Нужно дать ему настояться. Трех часов достаточно.

 

— Почему, — спрашивает Криденс, — у Веритасерума подобный рецепт?

 

Персиваль неожиданно лукаво улыбается:

 

— Угадаешь?

 

— Сальвия дивинорум, — нерешительно говорит Криденс, — вызывает наркотический эффект. Хеймия — сонливость, потерю ориентации в пространстве и времени, галлюцинации…

 

Персиваль довольно кивает, продолжая улыбаться.

 

— Корни белладонны — сильное возбуждение… но разве они с хеймией не нейтрализуют друг друга?

 

— Не совсем, — Персиваль жестом приглашает Криденса присесть в кресло. — Вспомни о сальвии.

 

— Она погружает человека в наркотический транс и… и… — Криденс хмурится. — И все вместе это вызывает нестабильное состояние?

 

— Правильно.

 

— Дикий чеснок защищает от темной магии. Это для того, чтобы действие зелья нельзя было перебить?

 

— Перебить можно, — Персиваль закидывает ногу на ногу. — Но не темной магией, ты прав.

 

— Коготь грифона — для закрепления эффекта, конечно. А вода из Леты… — он запинается. — Чтобы заставить забыть… 

 

— Забыть о том, что можно лгать.

 

Персиваль широко улыбается.

 

— Из тебя вышел бы прекрасный мастер зелий, — говорит он.

 

— Предсказания мне нравятся больше. — Криденс улыбается в ответ. — Это ведь не весь рецепт?

 

— Не весь.

 

— Мне снова угадать?

 

— Попробуй.

 

За каждый угаданный ингредиент он получает поцелуй — сначала в щеку, потом в скулы, подбородок и, наконец, в губы.

 

Они едва не забывают про зелье, но все обходится. Разлитая по маленьким пробиркам сыворотка правды отправляется в шкаф, а Криденс, обнимая Персиваля за плечи, говорит ему в плечо:

 

— Я бы сварил еще что-нибудь.

 

И Персиваль фыркает ему в шею, обдавая горячим дыханием.


End file.
